


Winter Nights

by stjimmyjazz



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmyjazz/pseuds/stjimmyjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold winter nights in the city sometimes mean staying inside on date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Nights

 

Winters in New York are absolutely horrific. It doesn’t matter that he’s been living in the city for just over seven years now, every snow fall is a stark reminder of just how much Kurt Hummel detests the winter months. There was a time, way back when he lived in Ohio, when he actually really liked the cold, winter months. He’d proclaim that the frigid temperature was perfect for sleek jackets and scarves. But now he knows better.

Today is no different.  It’s disgustingly cold. It snowed earlier in the day, but by the time he was headed back home, the white, picturesque snow drifts melted down to gray slush that flooded the streets and stained his boots.

Kurt shuts the apartment door behind him, happy to be finally home at last. He gives himself a moment to just lean against the door, allowing the heat to wash over his tired body.

It’s a Friday night, and tonight is date night. They’ll probably go out to some lovely little restaurant that Blaine’s had reservations at for weeks now, and he’s going to have to change and go out and be sociable. He doesn’t want to cancel on his husband, because Blaine takes date nights seriously. But Kurt’s just so tired.

“Blaine?” he calls out into the quiet apartment. They only have a small one-bedroom, and one could usually tell immediately if someone else was home. There’s no response, so Kurt trudges through the kitchen, fully intending on getting to the bedroom into bed and collapsing for a while.

Only there’s something blocking his progress in the living room.

Someone- it could only be Blaine- has built a blanket fort right in the middle of the room.

The lights in the apartment might be out, but it looks like Blaine’s gotten the Christmas lights out of the closet early and seems to have strung them up inside the fort. There are chairs from the kitchen and cushions from the couch forming the walls. It’s absolutely ridiculous.

“Welcome home!” Blaine’s head and shoulders pop out from what Kurt guesses is the entrance, smile plastered on his face.

Kurt crouches down to his level. “You are _absolutely_ ridiculous, you know that right?”

Blaine laughs. “But you love it.”

Kurt has to admit, it’s a pretty impressive fort. He was never one for making them, getting too caught up in the smaller details to build anything stable. “Do I need a password to get in?”

Blaine considers him for a moment, eyes narrowing, planning his next move. Silently, he brings a lone finger up to his own face, and taps his pouted lips.

Kurt presses a kiss to his husband’s lips. Blaine pulls back before they can really get into it. “Alright. You can come in.” He backs into the fort and disappears from view. Kurt drops completely to his hands and knees, pulling the entrance flap aside. Blaine is right there waiting for him. “There’s only one rule: No pants.”

Kurt sits there, stunned for just a moment. For all the zigging and zagging Blaine says that Kurt puts him through, Blaine certainly had Kurt running through hoops too. Kurt strips down to his undershirt and boxer briefs right on the floor, before shuffling into the fort.

Blaine takes Kurt’s face in his hands, pulling Kurt in for another kiss, this one more heated and dirty than the last.

They lay back, cozy in the nest of blankets and cushy pillows, and just be. It’s been forever since they’ve simply relaxed and enjoyed each other’s company, talking with no expectations or requirements, laughter coming easily. Blaine’s brought in a small set of speakers into the fort, his phone working through a playlist that Blaine spent longer putting together than he did the fort.

When both of their stomachs start to grumble, Blaine’s prepared: a small styrofoam cooler is dragged from some corner, an array of sandwiches and cold salads from their favorite little deli in the neighborhood.

Sure, it’s a little immature, completely coming out of nowhere, but it’s really the best date they’ve had in a while. It’s not that Kurt doesn’t appreciate the restaurants that they have to save up for weeks to afford, dressing up and staying out late.  He loves that. Just not all the time. And he loves that Blaine knows when he needs a night in. Grand gestures are one thing, but the intimacy of knowing someone better than knowing yourself is another.

Hunger sated, they trade lazy kisses back and forth for just a time before things start heating up, as always. They strip each other of what little clothing they have left and let their hands, lips, tongues, roam. It doesn’t matter that this is a dance they’ve been doing for years now. It doesn’t matter that they know every intimate detail about each other. Kurt thrills when Blaine can’t help but buck his hips when Kurt sucks at his collarbone. When they’re this tangled up in one another, sweating and grinding, Blaine knows exactly when to snake a hand down between them, squeezing them together even more, pumping until they both come, messy and sticky.  

In the after glow, they remain tangled up in each other, the air in the fort humid and hot. But it hardly matters to them. Usually, they’d stay like this, drift off on their own time to sleep. But there’s something about tonight where they’re able to stave off the utter exhaustion of the day, of the week, of the past few months.

Life has been treating them well lately. They’re young, just married two years, just barely out of school. But they’re settling down, into work and jobs and into each other.

“Can I tell you something?” Kurt finally asks when the conversation lulls. He picks his head off of Blaine chest, the steady and strong thumping of his heart a comforting metronome. Blaine keeps his eyes closed. If he didn’t know better, Kurt would almost think that his husband had finally fallen asleep.

But Blaine finally hums a response, listening.

“I want us to have a baby,” he whispers. It takes Blaine a moment for this information to sink in. When it does, he starts, eyes opening wide with a short gasp.

“Are you serious, Kurt?”

Kurt grins, giddy suddenly at Blaine’s excitement.

“You don’t think we’re too young or anything?”

“Well. It’s never too early to start exploring options right?”

Blaine absolutely giggles and leans in for a kiss.

It’s almost like they’re back in high school, thinking about their future. But this time it’s not just about them, there’s another someone involved. They’ll still discuss color palettes, and new furniture, and how they need to start looking for a new place.

“Guess this won’t be the first and last time you’ll have to put your fort building skills to work,” Kurt says, teasing, just before nodding off.

They’ll sleep tonight right here tonight, naked and still wrapped around each other. Comfortable for now, but in the morning, they’ll wake up, groaning and soar limbed, blankets falling down around them. They’ll shower the previous evening off them and maybe go out for breakfast. But right now, they’re completely satisfied right here, in the little fort in the middle of their apartment, shielded from the cold New York City winter, the promise of the future before them. 


End file.
